Beacon In The Dark
by Stephycats7785
Summary: After and interesting conversation with Travis, Violet starts to see things with Tate in a different light. She has to decide where to go from this point on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beacon In The Dark

Rating: T for now though it may change later on.

Pairing: Violet and Tate

Summary: After and interesting conversation with Travis, Violet starts to see things with Tate in a different light. She has to decide where to go from this point on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

AN: This just popped in to my head and I decided to write it. I am sorry if there are mistakes and characters are OOC, but this is only my second story for this fandom. It started out as a one-shot, but I am going to do a few more chapters I think. It won't be very long or detailed. If you have something you want to see happen them please feel free to leave your ideas in a review or send me a PM.

The cries of my baby brother, who would remain a baby for the rest of eternity thanks to this house of death, could be heard echoing on the walls even from the basement where I found myself spending most of my time. Don't get me wrong because I love my brother, he is a cute kid, but even dead that little guy had a set of lungs on him. There was only so much I could take and I'd had my fill for today.

Usually I would have hidden myself in what had been my bedroom when I was still alive and yet lately when I was there all I could do was think of Tate. We had spent a lot of time together in that room, both good and bad, and even though I had told him to go away I knew he could still come back when he wanted. The basement was usually where he hung out and I took a huge risk coming down here, but even if he was here he wasn't showing himself. I'm not quite sure if I am saddened by this fact or not. I had told him to stay away and he was so I should be over the moon right?

Shaking my head I pushed all thoughts of Tate from my mind. I had come down here to see if Travis wanted to play go fish or something. Out of all the ghosts in murder house, Travis was the one I actually had no problem with. He wasn't a bad guy, he had horrible taste in women, but other than that and being short a few crayons from a full box, he actually wasn't so bad. Sometimes we would play cards or candy land; We tried to play scrabble once though it didn't go as planned and I ended up frustrated when he kept asking me how to spell certain words. Since then we stuck to games I was sure he could handle without much hassle.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Travis sitting in the middle of the floor shuffling a pack of cards. At first I thought he may have been waiting for me, but then I caught a flash of blond from the corner of my eye before it disappeared completely. "Was that-"

"Tate, yeah it was, we were playing rummy." Travis answered my question before I had even finished asking it. "If I had known you'd be coming down I would've sent him away, but the dude looked so sad I decided to give him a break."

"He doesn't deserve it." I mumbled sitting down across from him and taking the cards. "It's fine Travis, you are allowed to have friends other than me. Did he really look that bad? Wait, forget I even asked; I don't care."

"Yes you do." He replied, but immediately cringed when he realized he had spoken the words out loud. We had a deal about not getting in to the topics of anything to do with our deaths or relationships. "Sorry Violet, I know I shouldn't have said that it's just- we're friends right?"

Not sure where he was going with this I shrugged in response. "Sure, I guess."

"Cool!" He stated with a smile before looking seriously concerned which was not something I was accustomed to seeing. "Well since we are friends and I care about my friends, I feel that I should tell you that while I don't agree with the things he has done, anyone can see Tate is in love with you. That boy would do anything for you."

"He killed innocent people and he raped my mother." Hatred laced each word as it fell from my lips.

"Hayden killed me and I still hang out with her occasionally." The look on my face must have changed his mind. "Okay, maybe Hayden isn't the best example in this situation. What he did was wrong, beyond wrong and he knows that. The thing is, I lived with Constance for a while, I saw how she was with Addie and even though I did not know Tate when he was alive, I can only image how she treated him. Tate was her perfect angel, well that is what she wanted him to be and that kind of pressure, living up to impossible standards isn't easy."

"So you think I should just forgive him for all the things he has done because his mother drove him crazy with her high expectations?" Travis couldn't be serious could he? "I have known lots of people with parents who treated them like shit and none of them went on a shooting spree in which fifteen people lost their lives."

The wannabe model sighed as if he were trying to find a way to his message, whatever that may be, across. "I remember when I was a kid and caught my father beating my mother. I wanted to kill that bastard, but I didn't. My mother told me over and over that it was her fault and for a long time I believed her because she was my mom and would never lie to me. It went on for years as I got older I got angrier and ended up turning to drugs and meaningless sex for comfort. One day I came home to find him beating on my younger sister and I just lost it. With my mother I had trusted her judgement, but with my sister, she was just and kid and my mom was supposed to protect her. I ended up sending him to the ICU and did a year in prison for assault. I know what I did was stupid and rash and didn't change what he had done to my sister or my mother, but I don't regret my actions. If I could go back and change things I would, but I can't and I have to live or well you know what I mean, with what I did for the rest of time. It's the same way for Tate only worse because he has to deal with knowing you hate him as well. Sometimes you have to lose yourself to the darkness in order to find the light and Violet, whether you want to be or not, you are his light; You're the only beacon of something sweet and pure he has ever known."

His words made my head spin and my heart ache due to the fact deep down I knew he was right. "I never asked for that kind of responsibility. I don't want to be his moral compass."

"We all have our crosses to bear V." He shrugged slightly before looking at the cards I still held in my hands. "So are you going to deal or should we find a new game."

I silently dealt out the cards as we started to play go fish. I used to think Travis was just some dumb pretty boy, but maybe he was smarter than I thought. Maybe he was the only ghost in this house who could see things as they really were.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Walking the halls of murder house wasn't always the safest thing one could do, especially if you were alive, but considering I was no longer part of the living breathing world I would take my chances. Of course there was always the chance that one of the other ghosts in this place would get bored and decide to slit my throat or rip out my spine, but I'd come back because that was the curse of this place. We were all doomed to exist without actually existing, forever with only our memories and the pain of the past to keep us company.

It had been a few days since my talk with Travis and since then all I did was roam the empty house as a way to avoid thinking about Tate and the complications he brought with him. Surprisingly I had yet to run in to him and I wasn't sure why I wasn't thrilled by that knowledge. I suppose I will always feel this way when it comes to him. I almost wished one of the other ghosts would come out and kill me just so I could get a few minutes of peace without my thoughts constantly going places I did not want them to go.

"Wow, I think this is one of the only times you've graced the rest of the house with your presence. I thought maybe you out of everyone had found a way to off yourself for good." As soon as I heard the voice behind me, I started to regret my almost wish from a moment before. If there was one person I wanted to run in to even less than Tate it was Hayden and I had no doubt in my mind she knew it as well. "If you're looking for your prince of darkness you may want to try the basement. You know, for someone with such a violent past he sure cries like a little bitch. My only guess is that you are the one responsible for that."

Sighing deeply, I turned around to face the redhead who had almost destroyed my parents marriage for good. "I am no mood for your bullshit today Hayden. I am sure whatever you have to say may seem like golden advice, but you forget that I know you and if you mentioned Tate you have some sort of agenda and I am in no way interested which is ironic since I've been told Tate feels the same way when it comes to you. If my ex has one thing it has to be good taste."

I smirked at the look of outrage which flashed across her face. "Say what you want little girl, but we both know I always get what I want and your father is a prime example of that fact."

"Wow, you're gloating over the fact you got a married man to fuck you." I clapped once sarcastically for effect. "Did you forget the fact he dumped your ass after he got what he wanted? You were nothing in life Hayden and in death you are even less. Sure, I may be fucked up and yeah, a dead guy with a list of victims longer than the Salem's Lot is in love with me, but at least I have someone who cares and that is something you can never have. Hell, Travis only used you because he was hurting over a woman twice his age. So are we done now because I may have all the time in the world and yet, I have no time for you or your bullshit."

Hayden opened and closed her mouth few times like a fish gasping for breath before stomping her foot and finally disappearing without having uttered a word. It felt good having shut her up and I would have to remember to do it more often in the future. I had very few pleasures in my non life and I had to take my amusement where I found it. If I didn't have some hobbies then the darkness of this house from hell would take my soul, if it hadn't already that is. I may still love Tate, even if I wouldn't ever admit it, but just because he had my heart, it did not mean I wanted to end up like him because I saw what he could have been had he not been drawn in to the darkness and that's what I wanted to be, not the shadow of Tate this house had created with its violent history and festering hatred.

Still, the conversation with Hayden may have been short and mostly pointless, yet it did bring up a few things I needed to think about. Tate loved me, I knew this and yet sometimes I wish he didn't, but he had told my father as much more than once and I overheard him telling my mother. Wasn't I just as evil as he had been if I kept torturing him about things he could not change? He needed to pay for what he had done, I still believed in that fully and yet I had no idea how I could expect him to make up for things long since done. Maybe Tate wasn't the problem; Maybe it was me. What if the reason I couldn't forgive him wasn't because I hated him, but because I hated myself for not hating him?

Great, now I needed to think which I really had no desire to do and yet there was no stopping it now. With a sigh I turned around and headed to my room. The one good thing about today happened to be the fact I left Hayden the whore speechless. Maybe I would make a plaque and hang it in the living room so every time she wandered in there she would relive my victory all over again. If the darkness of this house had started to consume what remained of my soul, well I didn't mind as long as Hayden could be my victim of choice. I guess being dead did have some perks after all.

TBC...

AN: I am glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter and I am so happy you all want more. This was not intended to be a full blown story, but I am going to make it eight or so chapters. It will revolved around the other ghosts speaking with Violet or Tate about their relationship and some of the ghosts will support it while others won't. If you have a ghost you want to see in the story please leave it in a review or PM.

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

One thing about being a ghost is I don't need sleep, or food for that matter, but if I wanted either then I could. When I first sent Tate away I started to sleep more and more as an escape from my problems. As a living human I used to dream all the time and yet now I am dead I dream less than before and so I don't worry about my serial killer ex haunting my dreams. I knew my parents wouldn't notice my absence now that they had the immortal brat to deal with forever and none of the other ghosts were really my friends other than Travis and Beau, but they would not worry considering I had periods where I just vanished for long periods of time. I needed to disappear for a while in order to figure things out and so that was what i was going to do. Maybe, though not likely, I could just sleep my problems away to wake up and find them gone.

As I entered what had once been my room, I realized I was not alone and this time it wasn't Hayden or one of my parents; Nora Montgomery sat on my bed appearing more lucid that I had ever seen her and for once she was not crying and calling for her lost baby. The woman sat with her hands on her lap and a serious expression on her face as if she had been waiting for my arrival, which she had been.

"I would say I love what you did with the place, but we both know the words would be a lie." She smiled softy and for a second she reminded me of my mother.

Stepping in to my room slowly I shut the door before sitting in the chair near the desk. "If you're not here to criticize my style choice what are you here for? This is the first time you've ever spoken to me without Tate around."

The blonde sighed with a nod. "That is exactly what I have come to speak with you. I believe you need to know the truth as to why Tate did what he did to your mother."

"He did it because he has no remorse for his actions, plus his is a lunatic." My words came out sharp and cold.

"Tate has problems like anyone else, but he is not a bad person." I literally had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from interrupting her with a snide comment. "We have all made mistakes Violet, some worse than others and I fear I may have made the biggest mistake of all. You see, when Tate was a small child I saved him from Thaddeus and due to my own selfish need for a child I allowed myself to become the mother he needed and wanted more than anything. He was and still is a caring soul and all he wanted was to make me happy. I remember when he made me a card on mothers day with ribbons and sparkles and little hearts. I still have it somewhere around here along with every other gift he ever made or bought me."

Her eyes darkened slightly at her next statement. "My darling Tate killed the couple who lived here before you because they were fighting and no longer wanted to bring a child in to this home. He raped your mother because of my need for a child, my selfish want of something I did not deserve."

She paused for a moment as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I knew what he was going to do and yet I did nothing, I allowed it to happen and when he came to me telling me that he couldn't give me the baby because of you, I knew he had finally found the one, but instead of being happy for him I got angry. Before you Violet, Tate knew only pain and darkness; you were the light which brought him back. I love that boy as if he were my own son and yet I hurt his one chance at happiness with you since I could not let go of my long dead biological son. I am here to try and make things right between the two of you."

I took a moment to think about what she'd said. I hadn't known the reason behind why Tate raped my mother and now that I did it made my hatred for him dim slightly, but then I remembered raping my mother was no the only thing he had done wrong. "Tate had fallen in to the darkness long before my mother and Patrick and Chad. Nora, he killed fifteen kids at the high school."

"I remember that day with sadness in my heart." She replied with a nod. "He came to see me before going to the school and he told me about Larry and how he burned because of what he'd done to Beau. I could tell he was high and grief was pushing him in to the darkness even more. I tried to get him to stay with me, but I was only half sane that day and in the end there was nothing I could do to stop him. I think the reason he killed those kids was because he wanted someone else to feel the same sort of pain he was trying to cope with. I think he wanted a way out so he could stay with Beau forever. You see Violet, Tate blamed himself for not protecting his brother and he knew the only way to hurt his mother the way she had him was by doing what he did and yes it was wrong, but when you are in pain you'll do things you regret and if anyone can understand that Violet, it should be you."

I knew she was talking about my overdosing on pills. She was right about understanding to an extent because I did, but just because I could relate it did not mean I was on the same page and could forgive him. "I do understand in a way Nora, but he has to pay for what he did and despite what everyone thinks I am not punishing him by not being with him, I am simply-"

"No," She cut me off quickly. "I know you're not trying to punish him; You are doing what you think your parents would wants. I may not have been the best mother figure or mother for that matter, but I know that if your parents truly love you then they only want for you to be happy, so why not allow yourself that happiness? Our darling boy Tate pays for what he has done every single day not because you left him, but rather due to the fact you have made him a better person. You have taught him the true meaning of love and what it means to be a human being; You have taught him all about remorse and now you need to teach him forgiveness."

When she stayed silent I thought maybe she was waiting for me to say something. "Nora?"

When she looked up from her lap once more I noticed her eyes had glazed over and not one trace of sanity remained. "Who are you? What have you done to my house? Where is my baby? I want my baby, where is my baby?"

Well it appeared as if our conversation was officially over which was good because after the conversation we just had, I was exhausted and felt as if I could sleep for a week at the very least.

TBC...

AN: I am glad that you all seem to enjoy this story and thanks to everyone who has added to favorites and the reviews. Please keep the reviews coming it is what keeps me motivated. I am sorry if there are mistakes, I have health issue and usually am to tired to go back over a chapter after I have written it.

Please R&R like always!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Even before the affair my father and I had never been really close. He was usually busy with work or with my mother attending one social event or another. After the affair with Hayden, well I hated him, I still do sometimes because if it wasn't for him we never would have had to leave Boston and we would all still be alive. I guess it doesn't matter anymore since it was already done and you can't go back in time and change things or I would have long time ago. Anyways, my father and I weren't close and yet here I was in what used to be his office because he wanted to talk to me about my behavior or whatever. What could I have done to piss him off now? It wasn't as if I could leave this damned house.

"Violet, your mother and I are very concerned with your behavior as of late." He paused like he was waiting for me to admit to some sort of sin, but I remained silent. He hadn't cared when I was alive so why did he give a shit now that I was dead? "You hardly ever leave your room and when you do you never interact with any of the other ghosts here. You're isolating yourself from everyone and everything and it is not healthy."

Really? That is what he was oh so concerned about? "Dad, I'm dead so I doubt anything I do or do not do is healthy and even it if was, it's not like any of the bullshit you spout would matter. Nothing matters anymore because we are all dead even though you and mom like to pretend differently. Also, who do you suggest I hang out with? Your ex lover? The slutty maid? Do you think I should spend my time helping Charles with his experiments? Oh maybe you would rather I hung around the twins destroying everything I can get my hands on? Or maybe you think I should become BFF's with the kids who tried to kill mom and I? There are so many choices dad, which one do you think is the healthiest?"

My dad gave me a look letting me know he was in no way amused. "You don't have to get smart Violet, I am only worried about you because I love you. You could spend time with Travis and the girls, they seem like fairly good people. Honestly, it doesn't matter to me as long as you try to expand your social circle. The only one I would have a problem with you spending time with is Tate. You haven't been seeing him have you Violet? I know how persistent he can be, but you have to remember what he is and what he has done. I try to make sure he is staying away from you by speaking with him during in our sessions and checking to see that he hasn't been around you, but I can only do so much and you need to help me out by remembering that he never loved you, he used, he used all of us and he does not have the capacity to care."

Usually I could put up with my father and his know it all bullshit, but he had no idea about the relationship Tate and I once had. "Tate may be a monster, but don't you dare say he never cared about me. Tate was the only one who did care! You and mom were dealing with your own shit while I was dying in a bathtub. Tate was the one tried to save my life. Tate is the reason I stopped cutting and he was here when you weren't and he saved mom and I from those kids while you were off with Hayden. Tate had done some bad shit, but he cares and maybe that is part of the reason he did what he has done, because he cares too much, but too much is better than not at all."

His mouth fell open at my outburst and for the first time in a very long time I felt gleeful. "Vi, how can you even suggest that I don't care? I know I made some mistakes, but I am doing the best I can trying to make amends and I-"

I cut him off before he could say any more. I'd heard enough already. "It's a little late for you to be playing daddy who cares now isn't it? Look, I don't need you watching out for anymore; I can take care of myself since I've been doing it for a while now and you don't have to worry about Tate. I haven't forgotten what he's done. It was nice chatting with you dad, but I think it would be better if you went back to acting as if I no longer exist. One more thing, stop talking about me with Tate. What we had together, whatever the future may bring where we are concerned no longer has nothing to do with you. Your duty as my father ended the second my heart stopped beating."

Without another word, I stood up and left. I did not regret what I said because everything was the truth. Tate had been there for me when I had nobody and if he held no feelings for me then my leaving him wouldn't have hurt so much. If his heart was hollow he would've let me die on multiple occasions. Our relationship may have been messed up, yet everything Tate did had a purpose behind it and all he had ever tried to do to me was make my life better. Yes, the things he did were vile, but he had done things the only way he knew how and in his own twisted mind it had been the right thing. In this world everyone was twisted in one way or another; it's what the world does. If Tate was a monster then I must be one as well so why not be monsters together?

Shaking my head I fled to my room and clicked on my stereo. I needed to drown out everyone and everything for a little while.

TBC...

AN: I thought Violet needed to vent since she didn't really get to in the show. I wanted her to just say it like it is which she did a bit in the show, but I thought she should do more. Anyways, what ghost should Violet talk to next?

Please R&R like always!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

It had been about nineteen hours since I spoke to my father and I really needed to talk to someone, but it couldn't be either of my parents and Travis wouldn't really understand and I needed someone who could understand and be blunt with me at the same time. Only one person came to mind and I found him sitting outside near the gazebo. Chad and I may not be friends, but on occasion we did hang out. Chad knew what it was like to be trapped by love and the hurt it caused when they did something you may not agree with.

"Hey," I stated by way of greeting as I sat down next to him and lit and cigarette. "Since I don;t see Pat around I am taking that to mean you're fighting again."

It was quiet for a moment before the gay man glanced in my direction. "He is currently on your computer chatting up all the single men he can find. He thinks I have no idea, but he forgets sometimes that I am always here whether I want to be or not. What about you flower child? Everyone heard the fight you had with daddy dearest."

"He thinks he knows everything." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "It pisses me off because what right does he have when it comes to my undead life. He acts as if he has never made any mistakes and I know of one who has a touch of the crazies. Can you believe he had the nerve to tell me that Tate never loved me? I get why he would think that, but he never saw us together. Tate Langdon is the darkness, everyone knows that, but I just cannot accept someone suggesting he never cared because if he had no feeling for me whatsoever then he would have let me die at the hands of Frankien baby or those kids who went after my mom and I. He would have let me die when I overdosed instead of going out of his way to try and save me. Fuck, I don't even know why I am talking to you about this. After everything he did to you I know how much you must hate him, but you're also the only one who understands."

I paused for a moment before sighing and giving Chad my full attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." The dark haired male responded. "It's not as if I have other plans,"

"If Pat came to you said he wanted another chance, that he changed, would you give it to him." When the question left my mouth I wanted to kick myself. I was not the kind of girl who opened up about shit like this.

"I would." He said softly with a sad smile. "I wouldn't do it because I wanted to, but rather because I really have no other choice. Love isn't something you can escape. I used to think finding love was was freedom; it isn't though, love is a curse and I finally see it at after all these years. You know it now as well don't you flower child?"

Instead of telling him how on spot he was, I chose to remain silent which led to him opening his mouth yet again. "You are really lucky Violet Harmon and you don't even know it."

My head shot up as the cigarette fell from between my fingers and in to the overgrown grass surrounding the gazebo. "Have you been be sniffing paint chips? How am I lucky? Am I lucky because my parents live in a land of denial? Am I lucky because I will never grow up and get to travel the world? Maybe you think I'm lucky because I am forever trapped in this house knowing that one of these days I will end up as crazy as everyone else, is that it?"

Fire filled his dark eyes."You're lucky because despite being in love with a monster, at least you know you're monster loves you. You have a chance at happiness, but do you take it? No, you just sit here bitching about how much your life sucks. Life is tough sweetheart, but can you imagine how much harder it would be if you didn't have someone who loved you back? You have hope which is more than most of us. I would give anything to have hope with Pat even after all the pain he has caused. Now the last thing I want is for your little Norman Bates to have happiness he put out of my reach. Still, you are the only person who has ever really understood me and just because I will never be happy, it doesn't mean you should suffer the same fate. Besides, the main reason you are not with him right now is because of what he did to your mother, but take a look around; You're mother got everything she wanted. Plus you are supposed to be a rebel right? Doing whatever you can to piss off mommy and daddy? Well your monster is the one thing they will never accept. If you want him and we both know you do, then just give in. Forgiveness doesn't mean you forget, you are just letting go of the darkness before it consumes you and no one, not even daddy dearest can argue with that."

I stood up having had enough of this conversation though he did have a point. "Thanks for the lovely advice Chad. I will be sure to think about what you said and in return you should really think about what you want because if I deserve a shot at happiness then you do as well. Oh yeah, since Halloween is coming up I thought maybe you would like to go out, get your mind off of Pat for a while. I'll even let you choose what we do since you actually took the time to listen to me; not many people do that."

TBC..

AN: Not the best chapter, but I will do better on the next one and yes, I will have a chapter where she and Chad hang out on Halloween.

R&R like always please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

After my chat with Chad, I decided to go back to my room, my fortress of solitude. I had enough social interaction for one day and I figured hey, why not just go to my room and listen to some music as per my usual routine. I would get on youtube and see what was going on with the world, but I was in no mood to go searching for Pat and risk finding him jerking off in whatever chatroom he frequented these days. No, I would just listen to something dark and depressing, the story of my lack of life. I wouldn't be listening to Nirvana though, I couldn't without bringing up memories Tate, my very own Kurt Cobain. I would just have to hope none of his songs came on randomly and if they did then I would make sure to skip them as quickly as possible to keep the emotional damage they brought with them to a minimum.

I had just reached the door to my once bedroom only to stop when I heard laughter coming from the attic. Someone was playing with Beau and whoever it was happened to be a female and the voice was oddly familiar. I knew it wasn't my mother, I tried introducing her to Beau once and while she was polite, I could tell he scared her and ever since then she avoided the attic if it were possible. Hayden wouldn't step foot in the attic, not after she tried to kill him and I showed up right before she had the chance and twisted her head clean off her shoulders. I had heard from others that Tate killed her a time or two as well whenever she tried to step foot in the attic. Moira only went up to clean once a month and bring him a special treat on holidays if she could. I knew it wasn't Fiona or Lorraine and the laughter was much too mature to belong to her girls and that did not leave many other choices other than Nora and the nurses, but they never really went upstairs. Constance didn't dare enter the house, she had too many enemies and a young child, well the demon spawn as I liked to call him, to look after.

Now that my curiosity was piqued, I decided to check it out for myself because Beau was one of the only ghosts that were truly innocent. Pulling down the steps I quickly climbed up and searched the room for Beau. I found him in the corner laughing and rolling his red ball with a girl I did not recognize though felt deep down I somehow knew her. She was beautiful with long black flowing hair and eyes the same shade as melted caramel. There was something familiar about her eyes and it took me a few seconds before my rain finally connected the dots and if I had still needed to breathe the air would've left my lungs due to my shock.

"Addie?" The name was a mere whisper and yet the girl smiled brightly as she stood up and dusted off the pretty red dress she was wearing. "It really is you isn't it? I mean you look different accept for the eyes, you have the same eyes. How is this even possible? You didn't die in the house and it's not even Halloween. Does Ta- does he know you're here? Does Constance?"

A smile lit up her face and if I'd any doubts before, there was now no denying the girl in front of me was indeed Addie Langdon. "I finally got to be a pretty girl Violet, a pretty girl like you. You and Beau are the only ones who can see me because I want it that way. I'm not a ghost like you so I am not tied to this house or Halloween. I got to be an angel, I got my wings and now I get to help others like me so they have happier endings. I wish I could've saved you Violet, but fate had other plans."

"I'm just happy to hear you are alright." I told her as I hugged her tightly.

"I would have come sooner, but I couldn't and if I am going to e honest, I really didn't want to." Her voice shook for a moment though the smile never left her face. "I wasn't ready to see Tate. After I died I saw what he had done like I was actually there and it terrified me. I saw him as most in the house see him; I saw him as a monster."

I nodded once in understanding. "Do you still feel that way?"

She shook her head which caused her hair to bounce around her beautiful face. "The thing about death and elevating to a higher form is I get to understand things in a way no mortal or ghost can. I understand why he did the things he did Violet and while I do not condone it I can accept it. Things are not always in our control. Every person has a route they must travel and Tate had to follow his as did you. Just because you're dead it doesn't mean your personal journey is over. You have a purpose Violet and as much as you may hate it, it does involve my brother."

I tried to hide the hope that slid in to my heart with a cringe. "I don't suppose you can tell me exactly what that means?"

Her laughter brought light in to the small room. "I would if I could though we both know that is not possible. I can however give you a little bit of advice. You cannot let fear of the future and the pain of the past keep you from doing what your heart tells you. I know you feel as if you have to hate him for what he did to you, your family, and everyone else he hurt, but if you continue on that path it will do more damage than good. I have to go Violet, I have stayed longer than I should, but I will come back. Be happy Violet, the only way to survive your existence is to remember what happiness feels like. This house, it will try to confuse you, but you are strong and I know you can beat it, I've seen it firsthand and my brother, he cannot do it alone. I know this is against the rules, but you should know Tate is not the darkness; he is merely a victim of the real monster, just like Beau and I were. The real darkness is in the house next door and I think you have known that all along."

She turned away from me and I knew in a moment she would be gone so I said one last thing. "Addie, you were always a beautiful girl and I am glad you now get to see it."

She had faded away before I finished and yet I knew she heard me because in the very back of my mind I could hear her voice. 'We pretty girls must stick together Violet. You will always be my friend even if we are unable to see each other often.'

After she was gone, I played with Beau for a while as I thought about everything she had said. Seeing Addie gave me hope, though I was not sure what that hope meant yet.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

I still couldn't believe that Addie was an angel. I mean I may not have been a believer in all of that before my death, but considering I was now a ghost trapped in a house for the rest of eternity I really had no right to say a higher power, Heaven, or Hell did not exist. For all I knew aliens could exist and other dimensions. Besides, knowing that Addie had moved on to a better place gave me hope for all of us trapped in this house, even Tate. Maybe one of these days we would be able to move on to something better.

Heading downstairs to see if I was able to find anything to eat, I was unprepared when I rounded the corner and ran face first into Tate. My unneeded breath caught in my throat and for a moment I wondered if maybe I was hallucinating. I had done so well at avoiding him since the whole Gabe incident that I was not prepared for this. There had been no warning which meant my mental shield and the shield I tried to put up around my heart were not in place. I was so not ready for this. I should have just appeared downstairs instead of walking and this never would have happened. Then again, Addie had said I had a destiny with Tate so maybe this had to happen.

"Hey." The one word left my lips before I had a chance to think about it first.

My ex seemed just as stunned as I happened to be and that led me to believe this had not been a planned meeting. "Hey."

Wow, what a pair we made with our amazing vocabulary or lack there of. "How are you doing?"

His eyes met mine and I could tell he was feeling as confused and anxious as me. "Do you want the truth or would you rather I lie?"

I wanted to smile at his comment since it was just so Tate to be blunt with me. Of course he would be willing to lie if it spared my feelings. "I think we have enough lies between us to last for two lifetimes so how about the truth for once?"

He shrugged his shoulders which caused a piece of his blond hair to fall in his eyes giving me to urge to push it to the side though I refrained from doing so. "I am existing."

"I thought you were going to tell the truth?" I snapped knowing he was trying to spare my feelings, but that was the last thing I wanted. I did not need him to protect me, I could take care of myself.

"You want the truth? Fine, I will tell you exactly how I feel." His dark eyes flickered with pain. "I feel like I am dying on the inside and I know I deserve it so I won't bitch about it especially to you. I miss you every second of everyday that passes. Before you, I thought I was lonely and yet I now know, truly know what it means to be lonely. I could be surrounded by all the other ghosts who haunt this place and still I feel utterly alone without you. Recently I have taken to letting your fathers ex whore kill me just so I don't have to feel for a few hours. Sometimes I want to hate you like you hate me for making me understand and feel real true love, but no matter how hard I try I cannot hate you. Was that truthful enough for you Vi?"

Pain shot through my chest at his words and I did my best not to cringe. No matter what he had done, I hated seeing Tate in pain even if he deserved it and more. "Yeah."

Silence widened the small gap between us and for a moment I wondered if we were frozen in this state forever, but half a second late my ex spoke letting me know my frozen theory was wrong. "What about you Violet? Are you happy?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers too; you're smarter than that." My voice shook slightly and I cursed myself for showing weakness. "This house doesn't allow for happiness Tate and we both know it. It also doesn't allow for complete hatred either because if it did then being here right now, talking to you, it wouldn't hurt so fucking much."

Immediately he backed off a it and even took a few steps back acting as if i had slapped him. "I'm sorry Violet, I don't know how many times I have to say it before you realize it's the truth."

For a moment I was shocked silent. Did Tate honestly think I had no idea he was sorry for all the sins he had committed? Of course I knew how sorry he was, but just because I knew that it didn't mean anything changed. "I know you''re sorry Tate; I've always known that."

His eyes full of tears widened. "You do?"

"Yeah I do." I whispered knowing he could still hear.

"Well what does that mean Vi?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Deep down I knew it wasn't the answer he was looking for and yet it was the only one I could give him at the moment. "I haven't forgiven you Tate and I am not sure I ever will, but I can't keep pretending that I feel nothing towards you; it's killing me and I can't go on like this. I don't know what is going to happen; all I know is I need time to figure some stuff out and you need to stay away okay? I am not trying to cause you anymore pain I really hope you can see that. I just need time."

"I get it." He nodded his head slowly. "I get it Vi and if you need some more time I can stay away for a while longer. I was willing to wait forever if I had to so a few more days, weeks, months, even years is nothing in the grand scheme of things. I love you and would do anything for you and right now anything is giving you space so I can do that. You know how to find me when the time comes and before I go, I am sorry Violet and I know you don't want to hear it anymore, but I needed to say it one more time to make sure you got the message."

"Loud and clear." He was gone before I could finish those three words. I had to wonder if this is what Tate had felt like when I sent him away. All the pain I had inside of me I'd forgotten I could even feel came ack times ten. I felt like I where dying all over again and all I wanted was for my monster to appear again and take me in his arms, though I knew it could not happen right this minute because I had told him the truth, I needed time and for once he did as I asked so as much as it hurt, I would deal with it until I knew for sure where to go from this point on.

TBC...

AN:Just a sort of filler chapter where you get to see Tate and Violet interact a it. It needed to happen for the story to move on.

Please R&R like always!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

I had been sitting in the kitchen smoking a cigarette after my talk with Tate when my mother showed up out of the blue with the baby that would never grow in her arms. I had to wonder how long she had been there, if she had been invisible and listening in on the talk I had with my ex. I wouldn't put it past her because as much as she loved me and knew i needed to fight my own battles, she was still my mother and there was a part of her that would always try watch over me to ensure my safety and happiness.

"That was Tate right?" She asked coming to sit down next to me. "I've only seen him a few times in passing not counting the rubber incident. I see now why you liked him."

Great, now ghost mom wanted to have a heart to heart with me about the boy I loved who happened to be the same man who raped her? Like my day wasn't already confusing and awkward enough. "Yeah that was Tate and before you pull a dad, no we are not back together. We aren't even friends."

"Though you want to be don't you?" I glanced over to see her studying my expression. "I'm not going to lecture you honey. I know what it's like to love someone when all you want to do is hate them. I know you try to spare my feelings, but you don't have to do that Violet, you can talk to me about him you know. It is my job as your mother to be there for you whenever you need me and if you need me to listen while you pour out your feelings and give a judgement free perspective on the situation then I can do that too."

I wasn't sure if I believed her or not. It was not that I thought she wouldn't try to keep her opinions of Tate to herself, it was more the fact I could not comprehend someone in her situation being able to let go of all the things he'd done to her. Then again it was my mother and she always tried to be fair no matter the circumstances and so I would give her the benefit of the doubt and try. Maybe it would help me to figure some things out. At the very least it would clear my head for a little while; a huge relief in itself.

"I know everything he had done is wrong. I see it every single time I close my eyes and I want to hate him mom, I really do, but then I remember everything he has ever done for me." I pause to take a deep breath in order to calm my nerves. This was a lot harder than I had first anticipated. Saying the words out loud was a lot different than simply hearing them rattle around in my own brain. "Tate was there when I needed someone. He was the first who understood, who listened, who cared, who did whatever it took to make me smile and laugh. He was the first person to make me smile, really smile since Boston. He was the first boy to ever give me a flower, he even painted it black since he knew I hated normal things."

"Go on honey." She urged placing her hand over mine gently while cradling my brother with the other.

"He got me to stop cutting. He filled the void cutting had once filled. He replaced all the hurt and anger and loss which rolled around inside of me. He helped me to feel normal again. When I took all those pills, he could have let me die, but he tried to save me even though he knew that if I died I would be stuck here in this house forever. He wanted more for me, he wanted me to be happy and have a life. He loved me enough that was willing to stay away if that was what I wanted. He never purposely did anything to hurt me and that's what hurts the most I think. If he had purposely caused me pain then it would be so easy to hate him, but I can't mom, I just don't know how and that makes me a horrible daughter because I should hate him for what he did to you. There's something wrong with me, there has to be if I still love him even knowing he raped you."

She sighed before running her fingers in my long hair. "There is nothing wrong with you Violet and it's okay if you do not hate him, I don't."

My head snapped up at her words. I must have heard her wrong. "What?"

"I don't hate him." My mother said again as her eyes met mine. "I will never fully forgive what he did, but I don't hate him. Tate is a messed up kid, he had a pretty rough life from what Moira has told me and while that does not excuse his behavior, it does shed light on a few things. Plus my death is the happiest I have been in a long time because in death I got my daughter, my husband, and my baby. Our family is the way I have always wanted it to be and I have the reassurance of knowing it will always be this way. I take comfort in knowing things will never change. We all must find a way to deal with being stuck in this house and I have found mine so now you need to find yours Violet. You say that Tate is the one things which made you happy while in this place and you love him. It's okay to let yourself love him Violet. You know who he is good and bad and yet you still love him. Just like I still love your father after everything. Sometimes you have to learn to live with the pain if it is outweighed by the good and to me it sounds as if Tate brings out the best in you and you the best in him. You are good for each other."

With that said my mother disappeared from the kitchen and I knew right then my mother had a point. Of course dad wouldn't agree, but I didn't care. I had been doing what I thought everyone expected of me. I hadn't been doing what made me happy and maybe that's exactly what I should be doing. Maybe for once I needed to be selfish.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Here it is Halloween and I find myself alone wandering the same beach Tate had taken me to on our first and only date outside of the house. This was not how I had planned for my day to go, but when Chad came to me saying he had to cancel on our day out together because Pat wanted to do something, who was I to stop him? Chad was my only real friend in that house of horrors and despite how much I hated his husband since he reminded me of my father, I wanted him to be happy and like it or not Patrick was the one thing that gave him real happiness. Besides, it wasn't Chad's fault I had failed to make back up plans. He probably figured I would chill with my parents, but that wasn't going to happen, not after the fight I'd had with my father and the awkward talk my mom and I had shared.

Everyone else had other things to do and I was not going to let my one day of freedom I had a year pass me by and so I had decided to just walk around aimlessly and see were I ended up and not surprisingly I found myself at our beach. It made sense considering thoughts of Tate had taken over my brain. I hadn't spoken to him since the hallway incident, I hadn't seen him since then either, but just because I may not have seen or spoken to him did not mean I wasn't thinking of him; I was always thinking of my psycho ex wether I wanted to or not. It was my eternal curse or blessing depending on how one decided to look at it.

My father had told me Tate would never change, said he would always be a killer because it was a part of his nature. My mother thought he had changed as did most of the other ghosts, but in the end, when all you had was forever, did it really matter? Even if Tate had not changed I would still love him. Everything he had ever done both good and bad were a part of who he happened to be and I was in love with him for everything he was and everything he wasn't. I had known from the start Tate Langdon wasn't quite normal, it was what had attracted me to him in the first place. Even after I found out the truth about Westfield, the truth about the murders, I still loved him even then and I had forgiven him for that just like I had forgiven him for not telling me I was dead. It was only a matter of time before I forgave him for everything else, a part of me had known that all along even though I tried with all my might to deny this fact.

Shaking my head, I tried to focus on something other than the thoughts rolling around in my head so I looked further down the beach and noticed a group of people. It took me a few seconds to place where I knew them from and finally it clicked. It was the undead breakfast club and they were surrounding someone who was on the ground. Great, they probably decided that since they couldn't get their hands on my ex-boyfriend they would take out their anger on some innocent person. Well I couldn't let that happen. If they needed their pound of flesh then I would rather they take it out of me because I would heal and I couldn't say the same for whoever they were attacking. I would be damned even worse than I already was if I was going to let them take the life of an innocent person; I would not be responsible for yet another death, not if there was something I could do to stop it.

"Hey!" I hollered trying to get their attention away from their victim as I sprinted in their direction. "If you pricks want to hurt someone then try it with me."

Pissing them off was probably not the smartest thing I could be doing, but hey I was dead what did I have to lose? As I got closer I noticed the person on the ground had blond hair and my breath caught in my throat. Tate. They were finally getting the revenge they had longed for and if I was in my right mind I should probably leave them to it knowing he deserved whatever they could dish out and worse, but seeing him on the ground helpless and bloody, it was not as satisfying as I had once thought it would be. I didn't get a thrill at seeing his broken body, no, my stomach was in knots and my heart was beating so loudly against my ribs I thought for sure it would tear out of my chest at any second.

"Oh look," The goth girl, Stephanie Boggs, smirked as she knelt next to his broken body making me want to tear her to pieces as she dug her nails in to his unmarred cheek only to leave bloody red marks behind. "His little girlfriend has come to play the hero. Go away little girl, we are not finished with your lover boy yet."

"Violet?" My name was a whimper on Tate's lips as he glanced up at me. "Violet you need to go, it's okay, just go, I can handle this. I deserve this."

My heart broke hearing his words and I pushed passed the group to kneel next to him. "Nobody deserves this Tate. I am not leaving you, not when they want to hurt you."

Getting back to my feet, I glared at the group knowing what I had to do. It was something I should have done a long time ago. "If you want him then you are going to have to come through me."

"You think we won't?" The football player scoffed. "You think we won't have a problem coming after you? You're no better than he is, you are worse because you're defending him."

Squaring my shoulders I stood my ground. "Like I said, if you want him then you have to get through me first. I understand wanting an explanation, but what you are doing is no better than what he did to you. So if you are set on this plan then it looks like we have a problem because this not happening, not here and not now."

TBC...

AN: So there are only a couple of chapters left and the next one picks up where this one leaves off. I hope you all liked this chapter.

Please R&R like always!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Silence filled the air as the members of the dead breakfast club stared me down deciding if I was serious or not. I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all on, but I do my best to protect Tate. He may have been a monster in the past, and he could still be one, but even if he was he was my monster and I would not, could stand by and do nothing as they beat him down. Partly I felt responsible for the situation because I had no doubt in my mind that my ex had come here seeking them out, probably trying to explain his reasoning behind the horrible acts he'd committed against them all those years ago, for me. He wanted to prove to me that he could be a good person, that I had changed him; as if I didn't already know that.

"Violet," I glanced down at Tate who was struggling to sit up and so I got down on my knees to help him. "I need to do this Violet. I killed them when they didn't deserve to die. I was selfish, wanting them to hurt in the same way I was hurting after Beau died. I really did think I was helping them, or at least that is what I wanted to believe. The truth is I'm a monster."

"A monster wouldn't have come here tonight." I argued which was true because you didn't see Ted Bundy trying to make things right with the family members of his victims. My ex had his reasons for doing what he did, they were fucked up obviously, but still he had his reasons and he believed at the time he was doing the right thing. Sometimes it only has to make sense to you. "A monster would not try to make amends. A monster is incapable of love and you can love Tate, I've seen it with Beau, Addie, and I know you loved me. If you did not then you would have let me die, but you tried to save me and I am so fucking tired of pretending I am blind to the goodness in you. Yes it may be buried under the darkness, but it is still there; you can still be a good person."

"She's right." Both Tate and I looked up at the cheerleader, Chloe, when she spoke. "We go the answers we were looking for and even though it doesn't change the past, we at the very least know why and we can move on. Hurting him only makes up monsters as well and I am tired of all this darkness. I want it to be over; I want to move on to whatever comes next for us. Who knows? Maybe we'll go to Heaven, if it exists that is. Or maybe we will be reborn in to a different life, a better life. Tate, I can't forgive you for taking my life, but I thank you for finally doing right by us and giving us some form of peace."

She held her hand out to the jock, Kyle, who hesitated before taking her hand in his his and disappearing in to the darkness. I had a feeling this would be the last time we saw them. Amir glanced down at Tate, studying him for a moment before nodding once and following his two friends in to the night. Kevin and Stephanie shared a look before flipping us off and following Amir. Honestly I had been a little worried they would stay behind to get the pound of flesh they felt they deserved, but when they left I let out a sigh of relief before turning my attention back to my blond ex.

"What the hell were you thinking coming here alone Tate?" I knew why, but a part of me was angry with him for being so stupid and noble at the same time. Rationally I knew he could not die permanently considering he was a ghost, but knowing he could have died, even if he would come back, it brought out feelings I no longer thought I carried inside of me. "You could have died!"

He shrugged in response and winced at the pain from some injury I hadn't discovered yet since he had quite a bit. "I would have come back and even if I didn't it's not as if anyone would miss me."

Is that what he really thought? Did he think I would be glad if he died and never came back? I felt my blood start to boil under my skin due to the rage coursing through my veins. "Fuck you! Do you really think that I wouldn't miss you? You're the only person that keeps me sane and even though we haven't been together recently, knowing that you are still there is what keeps me going. You can't leave Tate, I need you in my life. I fucking love you, but here you are ready to go away and leave me behind. You promised you would never let anyone or anything hurt me so how can you even toy with the idea of going away for good? That would destroy me Tate, can't you see that?"

I could feel tears start to fall down my cheeks, but before I could wipe them away I felt his hands on my cheeks, his thumbs pushing my tears to the sides. "Please don't cry Vi, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just thought-I mean I wanted to show you I've changed. I'm not what your father says I am Violet; I'm not a psychopath or well, I don't want to be. I wanted to be better for you because you deserve the best."

For a second time my heart broke as I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh Tate, you have changed and I know you are not a psychopath. I love you Tate and yes I am still angry with you and yet that anger no longer overrides my other feelings. Come on, let's go home and we can get you cleaned up."

TBC...

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think there is maybe one or two left though probably just the epilogue unless you want to see a chapter with Constance or Michael or a chapter where Ben confronts Violet again. Anyways, let me know what you think.

Please R&R like always!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

I was kind of surprised at how easy it was to sneak Tate up to my bedroom without any of the other ghosts seeing. Most of them where gone and the ones that reminded like Charles and the monster baby stayed in the basement. It was a relief knowing my parents had to return. While I was sure my mother wouldn't say anything I knew for a fact my father would and honestly I was in no mood to deal with his bullshit and I know all attitude. Right now I had my hands full with cleaning up Tate and having what I know would be a very awkward discussion. It had to happen eventually and as much I would like to put it off for a later date, I knew the sooner we figured this shit out the happier we would be; or well as happy as this house of hell allows anyways.

Once we made it to my bedroom I ordered Tate to sit on my bed while I went to the bathroom in order to get the first aid kit. It was times such as this I was thankful to the past tenants for leaving their shit behind when they moved. Gabe and his parents hadn't even bothered coming back for their shit, most likely just bought all knew stuff because they seemed the type to have extra money to throw around. To bad the teen boy hadn't had better taste in music because I would have swiped the CD's, but at least his mother had a first aid kit which is the one thing I really needed right now.

"You're left brow is split and I can't stitch that up, but I can clean it out and bandage it for you." I told my ex as I sat down next to him on the bed and pulled out some disinfectant. "I figured you would rather not have me find Charles to see if he would do it because you'd probably end up with wings or a tail or something."

Tate smiled, but winced when his split lip reopened coating his chin with bright red blood. "Yeah I'd rather not wake up with any extra or missing body parts."

Instead of saying anything I continued with the task of bandaging up his split brow. If he had still been alive I knew he would have a scar, but considering he was dead the would would fade in a matter of hours unless he died then it would heal instantly when he woke back up as if it had never been there in the first place. I probably didn't even need to treat his woulds, but for some reason I felt that I should, like it was the right thing to do.

"Violet," I paused in my task when I heard him whisper my name. I raised my head to look at him and saw vulnerability written over every inch of his face. It reminded me of the look he wore when he confronted me after I had taken all of those pills. "Why did you stop them? I know you said I didn't deserve it, but when you, when you told me to go away you said I needed to pay what for the things I had done. Isn't that considered paying for my crimes? Did you stop me because you don't want me to try and make up for my past; because you don't want me anymore?"

I had forgotten how young Tate could be sometimes. He was like a child grasping to understand something much to complex for their young mind. "No, Tate I stopped them because I couldn't bear to see you hurt. I thought it was what I wanted, for you to pay for what you've done. For a long time I even dreamed about it, relished in the torture they would inflict, but I guess seeing it in reality is different because when I saw you tonight, blood soaking the front of your shirt, I felt like I had died all over again. I meant what I said at the beach; I am still so angry with you and yet I no longer want to live in a land of denial by pretending you don't still own my heart."

His eyes, always so expressive, swept the length of my face searching for something. "Are you saying that you still love me Violet?"

"You already know the answer to that question Tate." I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. I had cleaned up most of his wounds and was now wiping away the blood. "I've had quite a few strange talks this week and it led me to the conclusion I don't wanna be alone anymore. I'm not saying things are going to go back to the way they were overnight, but if you still want to try then we can start out as friends and work our way from there. It won't be easy we both know it, but my mother once told me anything worth having takes work."

"This is hell isn't it?" I was surprised when I heard the words leave his mouth considering they made no sense whatsoever. "I died and now I'm in hell and any second you're going to laugh and rip out my heart only to have this nightmare start all over again. It has to be the case because good things like this don't happen to people like me."

For the first time in a very long time, I laughed and took his face between my hands. "This isn't hell Tate. I really mean what I'm saying to you. I love you Tate Langdon. You once said I was your light, the only light you've ever known, but you're my light too and I am so tired of being trapped in the dark. It's about time we came back to the light don't you think?"

No words left his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me down towards him as he pressed his lips to mine. I knew things wouldn't be easy and we would have good times along with the bad, but Travis had been right all along and I was tired of punishing the both of us. We were going to be around forever and forever was a hell of a long time to suffer alone in darkness. Tate was my beacon to a better exist and now that I've found him once again I have no intention of letting him go even though things were far from perfect. Who needed perfect anyways? Everybody knew I didn't like normal things.

The End!

AN: I know the story was kind of sappy, but again it was sort of meant to be. I hope you all liked the story and I do hope you will check a new story I am thinking of posting. It's an AU where Tate is a vampire though I have not written it yet. I wanted to finish this up first.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
